


Tony Bear

by ToraResa



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraResa/pseuds/ToraResa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short One-shot about Tony and Bruce in the kitchen. Established Relationship. Major Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Bear

Bruce had his arms around my waist as we stood in the kitchen. I had made him lunch and now I had him pinned against the counter and I was nuzzling against his neck, simply enjoying his presence. It wasn’t often we had moments like this where no one else was around or when we weren’t working on something. It was a moment to just cuddle against him and savor my boyfriend’s warmth.

I had my arms wrapped around his neck and was holding him close, smiling against his neck when he slid his down to grip my butt, squeezing gently. Embarrassingly enough I let out a squeak of surprise before looking up at him with a smirk.

“Do you like squeezing my amazing ass?” I asked him playfully. He smiled at me before squeezing my butt again.

“Yes I do Tony.” He stated simply, holding me close to him.

I smiled against his neck. “It is pretty amazing and perfect. I don’t blame you one bit for not being able to keep your hands off of it. Its just like how I can’t keep my hands off of you.” He smiled at me brightly and I could feel myself falling for him all over again.

I nuzzled my face in his neck and we just stood there quietly. I took a deep breath, enjoying his scent. “I love you baby. More than you will ever know.” I whispered against his neck. I wasn’t ashamed of it. I loved him with all my heart.

He tightened his arms around me slightly as he nuzzled against my hair. “I love you too babe.” He rested his hands on my hips, holding me close to him as I looked up at him and kissed him gently. He kisses me back softly and I felt him smile against my lips.

I buried my face back in his neck and hummed contently, holding him close. I let out a small squeak when he squeezed me before grinning up at him. “I’m not your teddy bear you know.” I chuckled as he pouted at me. “But I do love it when you do that.”

“Why not?” He asked, kissing me gently and squeezing me again.

“Because I’m not filled with fluff” I chuckled, kissing his neck. “Does this make me your Tony Bear?” I asked before turning bright red. “I can’t believe I said that.”

Bruce smiled against my hair. “That’s exactly what you are. You are my Tony Bear.” He kissed the top of my head.

I smiled against his neck, still blushing before looking up at him and kissing him gently. “I will always be your Tony Bear.” 


End file.
